MacGyver The Tok'ra: Episode Pilot
by cat94208
Summary: Blended Universe. A written version of the pilot episode, seeing how MacGyver being a Tok'ra with Jack as his host changes things. AU. Story two of the MacGyver The Tok'ra series.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's the first chapter of the second story in the MacGyver the Tok'ra series. Thoughts are in **_italics. _Symbiote Speech is in **Bold.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own somebody else does.**

* * *

"Come on, Mac. I've had big brothers before. None of them live in a place like this." Reggie looked curiously into the large telescope.

It had been MacGyver's idea to become a big brother and Jack had reluctantly agreed. Jack loved kids. He just wasn't sure they had the requirements to be a big brother. His reluctance had disappeared, however, as soon as he met Reggie. Reggie was a great kid and Jack liked him right away. So much, in fact, that within five minutes of Mac talking to him, Jack had insisted that he be allowed to talk to him. From then on, when Reggie was around, Jack was in control. Jack smiled at Reggie. "Well, it's comfy. I call it home." Jack began to fiddle with the telescope's knobs.

"I thought you had to be real normal to be somebody's big brother?" Reggie continued. "I mean, this ain't a normal place to live. This is weird."

"_We aren't exactly normal are we, Mac?"_

"**That depends on your definition of normal."**

"People a lot taller than yourself have said the exact same thing." He paused. Many thought he was odd for wanting to live in an observatory, but Jack loved it. Looking at the stars was one of his favorite hobbies. It was the only thing scientific he could actually understand, or was even was interested in understanding. "I think it's in'eresting," he drawled, in his Minnesota accent.

"Okay, it's in'eresting," Reggie pronounced the word like Jack. "Now, can I see Venus?"

Jack took a step back allowing Reggie to look into the lens he had previously been looking into. "You will be able to once that cloud clears. Tell you what," Jack slapped Reggie good naturedly. "In the mean time, what do you say we go down and get a bite to eat?"

"Okay!" Reggie bolted towards the stairs while Jack jogged behind at a slower pace.

"_We have some leftover pizza in the fridge. That should do the trick."_

"**Jack, do you know how unhealthy that stuff is?"**

"_Mac, he's a kid. Kids like pizza. We're supposed to be a big brothe,r not a doctor."_

"**Hmph, do you know how much work I have to do after you eat that? You don't realize what's in that stuff." **

"_Its not like I get it that often with you in my head. Besides, work's good for you."_

"**Sure, Jack, sure."**

**

* * *

**

After Reggie was gone, Jack climbed to the flat roof. It wasn't the most spectacular view. Still, it was nice to come up here and think, or lean way over the edge and make Mac highly uncomfortable.

"**You better not!"**

"_Aw Mac! Where's your sense of fun?"_

"**I'm supposed to think you bugging me is fun?"**

Their friendly banter was interrupted by the whirring sound of a helicopter. They watched as it drew near and landed in front of the observatory.

"**Looks like we have a visitor."**

"_I'm guessing they want to see you and not me," _Jack sighed as MacGyver took control.

"**If they're wanting to see you we're in big trouble."**

"_Good point."_

MacGyver hurried down to meet their visitor. He was close enough now to tell that it was his friend Gant.

"_Uh-oh. There goes peace and quiet, and relaxation," _Jack sighed. It had only been a week since their last mission.

MacGyver felt the same way. "Tell me you were just in a hurry to see me and that there is no bad news," he said as he walked up to Gant.

Gant never came by for just a casual visit, so MacGyver wasn't really surprised when he replied, "Uh. I was just in a hurry to see you, and save the bad news until we get inside." Gant started towards the observatory door.

"Uh. Gant," MacGyver stopped him. "Gant, come on let's have it." It was better to get it done and over with. If it was really important they would be wasting valuable time by going inside. If it wasn't important… Well, Gant didn't come if it wasn't important.

Gant turned and walked back to MacGyver. "Alright. An accident in New Mexico. A lab that handles a lot of classified research. Something set off a series of explosions."

"How bad?" MacGyver asked.

"Well, most of the personnel got out, but at least twenty are still unaccounted for. Among them is a top British scientist named Marlow. He was here visiting one of our own men, Stubens. They're also both candidates for the Nobel prize this year. Not exactly the kind of publicity the state department wants to hear," Gant explained.

"They still alive?" MacGyver asked.

"They survived the blast, but they're still trapped in the lab. They calculate the chances of anyone getting through to Marlow and Stubens is…" He paused. "Well, it's not great."

"Well, give me not great on the scale of one to ten." MacGyver could see where this was going.

"Minus three. That's why we couldn't order anybody to try. So your name came up."

"What other options do they have?"

Gant just looked at him. "I'm it, aren't I?" MacGyver asked.

"You're it. Look, Mac," Gant reached out and touched him on the arm. "You don't have to take this assignment. You know that."

MacGyver let out a breath of air. There was no way he could leave people to die. "Call the lab, Gant. Tell them we're on our way."

Gant smiled. He knew he could count on MacGyver. "Come on. There's a phone in the chopper."

"The chopper?"

"It's the quickest way of getting there," Gant explained.

MacGyver swallowed, then nodded, "Right." He followed Gant into the helicopter.

"_A helicopter is no less dangerous than driving a car," _Jack tried to console MacGyver.

"**I know that. I just don't like being up high."**

Jack was looking forward to the ride. It wasn't very often he got to fly. Not with MacGyver being scared of heights. It was a helicopter, not a jet, and he wouldn't be at the controls, but he would still enjoy it. Of course, his fun would be dampened slightly by sensing MacGyver's fear, but Jack had early on learned not to be overly bothered by that. _"Do you want me to take control?" _

"**No. We're going to be up there for awhile and Gant would definitely notice a change before we got there. Besides, he knows I don't like heights."**

"_Suit yourself," _Jack answered as they climbed into the helicopter. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: All my other writings have been thoroughly checked over by my mom. This chapter I checked over myself. If there's any mistakes I apologize for them**,** also if anyone would be willing to Beta read this, send me a message. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own and am not making money off of this.**

* * *

When they finally arrived, in a different helicopter then they had started out in, Gant jumped out and rushed to greet a military officer. MacGyver followed at a more leisurely pace, glad to feel the ground beneath his feet again.

"_They're not your feet," Jack pointed out. "I don't think you even have feet. Do you? Its not like I got a very good look at you before you jumped in me."_

MacGyver snorted and slapped Jack, not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to hurt.

"_Ow!" _Jack automatically tried to rub his head with his hand, but of course he couldn't.

"**Jack we have work to do," **MacGyver scolded, as Gant introduced him to a Colonel Keel.

MacGyver could feel Jack's nervousness, as he shook hands with the Colonel. Their work often brought them into contact with people in the military, and there was always a chance, even if it was small, that they would recognize Jack, either from knowing him personally or viewing his file. The danger wouldn't be so great if they lived a normal quite life, but they had tried that once before. Within two weeks, both had been bored to death and driving each other crazy.

The colonel only nodded stiffly as they shook hands and didn't appear to know Jack. "I'll show you into the facility," He announced.

* * *

"Charlie Burk, this is MacGyver," Gant introduced them. "Charlie's director of the lab."

"Thank you for coming." Charlie shook MacGyver's hand.

"How's it stand right now?" MacGyver asked. He hoped no one had died yet.

"Well Marlow's fine. Stubens was unconscious for a while, but he's coming around now, and we've been unable to maintain any communication for more then a few seconds at a time."

"You got any idea what set it off?"

"An explosion on the third level somehow made its way to the first. Past that we're guessing." Charlie shrugged.

"Any chance it could have anything to do with their research?"

"No, no, no, no, Stubens' research had to do with magnetic fields in the ozone layer."

"Rain makers?"

"_Show off," _Jack huffed.

"Yeah," Charlie answered.

"You're sure this was an accident right?" All this was sounding suspicious.

"Given the securities of the Kevia laboratories I don't see how it could have been anything else." Charlie brushed the suggestion off.

"Yeah. Right," MacGyver murmured under his breath. He wasn't so sure about that. Jack wasn't either, _"Any place can be gotten into by the right person."_

"**Right," **MacGyver agreed. **"We'll have to keep an eye out for any signs of sabotage once we're down there."**

"Do you got somebody I can talk specifics with?" MacGyver asked Charlie.

"Andy Colsen is our chief of operations."

"Alright lets have him. That ten hours can't be getting any longer." MacGyver began to unroll the plans for the facility he had brought with him.

"Get Colsen down here," Charlie ordered. He then turned his attention back to MacGyver. "We started to drill a air hole from the outside, but we had to stop."

"Why's that?" Gant asked.

"We hit sulfuric acid. The explosion must have ruptured one of the tanks, and its leaking into the ground."

Jack listened, as it became quite clear that if the acid reached the water table it would poison the Rio Grande.

"What can we do about it?" Gant asked.

"Well we can neutralize it. But in order to do that we have to flood the entire complex with sodium hydroxide."

Gant glanced nervously from Charlie to MacGyver. "What's that?"

"_Thank you Gant." _Gant asking the questions saved Jack from having to.

"Let's just say it's the same stuff they use to clean the flesh off of skeletons." MacGyver answered.

"_Just how exactly do you know that?"_ Jack asked.

"**I read it in a book somewhere."**

"_Why were you reading a book about taking the flesh off of skeletons?"_

"**I wasn't I… Jack, be quiet."**

"Your kidding?" Gant questioned. MacGyver was silent so he turned to Charlie. "Is that true?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah. There's a convoy of tankers on the way right now."

"So its not ten hours anymore?" MacGyver asked.

"No, given the rate and flow of the acid I'd say you have a little under five hours."

"Well your just taking all the fun out of this, Charlie."

"_This is great, just great." _Jack grumbled.

MacGyver turned, as a rather large man smoking a cigarette walked up. "You Colsen?"

"That's right." The man lowered the cigarette. "You must be the screwball."

MacGyver tilted his head and looked at Colsen. He hadn't expected that response.

"_Screwball?" _Jack laughed. _"That's a new one."_

"It doesn't make much sense to go over every level right now." MacGyver continued with business ignoring Jack's obvious amusement. "If you can wire me for two way you can fill me in as I get to each one. First problem though is getting me inside. You got any ideas on that?" MacGyver turned to Colsen.

"The only way to get down to the first level right now is through the elevator, and we can't even open the doors up here. The whole shaft is protected by lasers."

"Inferred or gas discharge?"

"Gas. CO2 ten thousand wats."

MacGyver whistled in astonishment, "You boys take your elevator shafts pretty seriously." He watched as Colsen lifted the cigarette in his mouth, and a idea began to form in his head. "Could you spare a cigarette?" He asked.

"Oh sure." Colsen reached in his front shirt pocket and drew out a pack.

"Thank you." MacGyver took the whole pack and stuck it in his bag. Gant was giving him a look. He knew MacGyver didn't smoke, but he also knew MacGyver well enough not to question. Jack remained silent too, just enjoying the look on Colsen's face.

"Take the pack why don't you? Want my lighter too?" Colsen asked sarcastically.

"No thanks. I carry my own matches." Using the pencil he was holding MacGyver pointed at the map. "Now this wiring duck here. It looks like it runs in the elevator shaft. Does it?"

"Yeah it does, and its got a grate on the opening, but that's not going to do you any good. You're still going to draw the laser there."

"That's what I'm counting on." MacGyver looked up from the plans, "Can you get me inside?"

Colsen just stared at him for a moment as if he was crazy. "You know your not going to be able to see that laser?"

MacGyver just looked back at him, "Can you?"

"Yeah, I can get you in. You know its going to take a lot more then what you carry in that knapsack to get you through all this."

"Well the bag's not for what I take, Colsen, its for what I find along the way."

Jack could see the look on Colsen's face and he could tell the man didn't think much of MacGyver."_You do know that if you just told people what you were going to do they wouldn't think you were crazy?" _

"**That would take time. Most people don't really want to know anyway."**

**

* * *

**

Jack watched in some boredom as they fitted MacGyver out with a mike and gave him some final instructions. That was the worst part of being a host. Sitting, unable to do anything at all, while MacGyver was in control. Finally they were led to the opening of the air duct. As they were climbing down the ladder Colsen gave one last tip, "MacGyver, that mike its voice activated. All you got to do is talk and we'll listen."

"Okey doke." MacGyver moved the small mike to the front of his shirt. Looking up one last time, he noticed how tense Gant looked. "Ed relax. I have a big date on Sunday. I'm playing ball with my little brother."

Gant watched as MacGyver climbed the rest of the way down the ladder. Mac always knew what he was thinking, but then Gant never was able to hide his emotions well. He hated getting MacGyver to do these missions. Especially this one, where the chances were so small and the danger so great. But if anyone could do it Mac could. Reluctantly Gant helped Colsen slide the heavy metal covering over the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This chapter is a bit short but it was a good stopping place. I'll probably have another chapter up sometime today or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and am not making any profit out of this.**

* * *

They, or rather, Jack's body under MacGyver's control, crept along the small tunnel until they reached the elevator shaft. There was a grate in the way, but that would prove no problem. It was the lasers they had to worry about. "Well, I've reached the grate. Ain't seen any damage so far," MacGyver announced.

"**I'm going to kick the grate open now," **MacGyver warned. **"This could be noisy." **

"_I know how lasers react to metal, remember?" _Jack brought up a certain memory.

"**I was just giving you a warning."** MacGyver maneuvered until he was laying on his back and with one strong kick sent the grate flying. Sparks flew, as it came into contact with the lasers and plunged down the elevator shaft, and for an instant the blue lasers could be seen flickering across the shaft.

"What was that?" Colsen's voice crackled over the mike.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with your laser," MacGyver answered.

"I told you you couldn't get through."

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that." _Jack could feel MacGyver's mind working, though, thankfully, Mac kept his scientific thoughts to himself.

"Then maybe its time for a smoke." MacGyver reached in his bag and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. Emptying the pack, he selected one and moved it cautiously into the shaft. "Come on pal, how about a light?" He held it in the laser's path, letting the laser light it for him.

Jack snorted mentally. There were perfectly good matches in that bag and he knew it. Mac seemed to always choose the more complicated way. It didn't make sense to him. There wasn't even anybody to show off to. Colsen and Gant couldn't see him.

MacGyver moved the lit cigarette into his mouth and breathed in some of the smoke. He gagged slightly and made a face. **"I hate these things." **But it was necessary. Lighting two others with the first one he placed them in his mouth also.

"Is he really taking the time for a smoke?" Colsen sounded incredulous, and a bit annoyed.

"_Yep," _Jack answered, though he knew Colsen couldn't hear him.

MacGyver repeatedly blew out the smoke into the shaft until suddenly the blue lasers could be seen flickering again.

"Well that's kinda pretty," MacGyver stated.

"_Kinda deadly," _Jack answered.

"Gant, remind me to get another pair of binoculars." **"You better remind me too, Jack."** MacGyver drew a pair of binoculars out of his bag. "Geesh I hate to do this. You're the best pair I ever had." Despite his apologetic words he lifted the binoculars and in one swift motion crashed them against a nail sticking out of the wall.

"Binoculars? What are you doing with binoculars?" Colsen asked.

Grabbing the section he needed from the now broken binoculars, he used it to reflect the laser. "I'll tell you. Did you ever seen a scorpion sting itself to death?" Slowly he guided the laser back to its starting point. There was an explosion and then no more laser.

"Mac, are you okay?" Gant's voice carried anxiously over the radio.

"I'm fine, but the laser isn't." Mac grinned.

"_Did you ever see a scorpion sting itself to death? What kind of answer is that? No wonder everyone thinks your crazy," _Jack snorted.

"**It was easier then explaining the real thing. You notice he didn't ask again." **MacGyver paused for a moment before cheerfully saying, **"Okay, Jack. Its your turn."**

"_My turn?" _

"**To be in control," **MacGyver explained. **"I was hoping you'd climb down the elevator shaft."**

"Why is that not surprising?" Jack grumbled as MacGyver released his hold. He didn't really mind though. It felt good to be able to do some of the action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thanks to zeilfanaat and Nedy Rahn for their reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Jack huffed as he let go and landed on the floor. Cautiously, he looked around him. Thanks to MacGyver he hadn't bee in the military for long, but their methods were still engrained in him.

"What's it look like down there?" Colsen's voice came over the radio.

"Twilight zone," Jack answered.

"**Jack," **MacGyver scolded taking control.

"_What? They're not going to guess that you're an alien living inside me by one little answer."_

"Elevator's jammed in the shaft so I going to have to find another way to the lower level," MacGyver continued the conversation with Colsen, as he moved cautiously forward. "Headin' for the bio lab."

The hallway was a mess. He could barely move through it. Parts of the wall and ceiling had crumbled to the floor. Loose broken wires hung in mid air, every now and then giving off sparks. To top it all off the hallway was dimly lit and foreboding distant rumblings could be heard.

"_This doesn't look too good."_

"**No it doesn't," **MacGyver agreed.

MacGyver turned around a corner and stopped. The whole hallway was blocked with rubble. There was no way through. "We got a problem boys."

"What is it Mac?"

"Caved in ahead here," MacGyver answered. "I don't think I can make that bio lab."

Something caught his eye, different from most of the other rubble. He bent down and picked it up. It was a woman's shoe.

"_Oh," _Jack murmured. The woman the shoe belonged to was most likely crushed to death under the pile of rubble.

"**She may still be alive, Jack."**

"Back the other way MacGyver." Colsen ordered. "There's a control room…"

"Hold a second," MacGyver halted Colsen's speech.

Ping. Ping. The sound was distinctly coming from the pile of rubble. MacGyver clamored up onto it. Ping. Ping. The noise continued. Reaching the top, he was forced to crawl through a small gap between the ceiling and the rubble. Ping. Ping. The noise came again.

"Mac what's happening?" Gant asked urgently.

"I'm getting a tapping sound coming from the direction of the lab. I got a pretty big girder in the way here though." MacGyver looked at the huge metal beam that blocked the way. He listened but the pinging noise had ceased. MacGyver had never bothered to drop the shoe and he still had it in his hand. He began tapping it against the metal beam that lay in the way. "Come on back to me one more time," He begged. If the pinging noise didn't start again, he would have no excuse for not continuing on. He hated the idea of leaving somebody trapped here and he could sense Jack did too.

He waited. Then ping ping ping. The noise came again. Mac smiled slightly. "I got some life down here boys."

"MacGyver, the girder. Can you move it?" Colsen asked.

"That'll take some doing. Its wedged in here pretty good. If I could raise it up about three or four inches I might be able to swing it to one side." A slurping noise could be heard over the mike. "What's that sound?" Mac asked.

"It was me Mac. Just taking a sip of water," Gant answered.

"Water." MacGyver scrambled back down. Jack could tell he had an idea.

"**I know I saw one here. Ah ha!" **MacGyver jerked open the metal case and pulled out the fire hose. He darted back to the rubble pile. Jack watched as MacGyver pulled out his Swiss army knife and cut the nozzle of the hose. He then proceeded to tie it in a knot. Scooping out the sand, Mac, pushed the hose under the beam. Rushing to the glass case, he turned on the water, then hurried back. The plan was working. The hose was swelling up with water and lifting the beam. Now all he had to do was push. The area was cramped and didn't leave much room for moving let alone pushing something. He was forced to put his back to the beam and shove against the wall with his feet.

"MacGyver what are you doing down there?"

"Praying my back doesn't give out," MacGyver replied shortly. Colsen's question's were starting to get annoying. He was beginning to believe this wasn't going to work, when the beam moved. He moved too. Unable to stop himself he tumbled down into the other room along with several large rocks. Slowly, he lifted himself off the floor. A group of people were standing in the lab staring at him. "Anybody hurt seriously?" he asked.

"_I think I am," _Jack complained.

"**Just some bruises. I'll fix them," **MacGyver promised.

"Some of us," a man answered then quickly added, "but we can all walk."

"Well alright. Let's get you out of here," Mac cheerfully replied. "One at a time up through that hole." He pointed. "Make your way to the corridor from there."

"Colsen you got a whole bunch of people coming you way. The rope ladder in the elevator shaft aught to get them topside."

"We'll see them out from up here. Thank you!" Charlie replied.

"Ah we got lucky," MacGyver brushed off the thanks. "Let's just hope it holds.

"Are you sure you can go on Mac?" Gant asked. He already knew the reply, when people's lives were concerned MacGyver didn't give up.

"Well, unless you got another way to get to Marlow and Stubens, I'm just getting lazy."

Barbra Spencer froze at the names of Marlow and Stubens. Could it be? They couldn't still be alive could they? Turning away form the pile of rubble, she faced the man that had rescued them all. "Marlow and Stub… You're not saying there still alive are you?"

"Yes Ma'am. In the lab on the third level," MacGyver answered.

"I know where," Barbra hurried to explain herself. "I…I mean I was just about to join them again in his lab when the first explosion hit. Are you going down after them?"

"Well that's the plan. But it sure would be a big help if you could tell me how you made it all the way back here."

"I'll do better then that. I'll show you." Here was her chance to help. "I'm going with you," She declared.

"No. whoa whoa whoa," Mac held his hand up. "I'm sorry, but the only place your going is up trough that hole to the surface." Mac knew many people wanted to help or be heroic, but he also knew they often got in the way or what was even worse got themselves hurt.

"Oh no." She shook her head, determination glinting in her eyes. "Not without Carls Stubens." She had worked under this man for several years. If there was one trait she had it was loyalty. She was not going to stand by and do nothing while Stubens was still alive.

MacGyver paused, slightly taken aback, though he was careful not to show it. "Look uh…" He halted realizing he didn't know her name.

"Spencer. Barbra Spencer." She filled.

"Barbra, what if I were to tell you that if I can't stop an acid leak down there in a few hours they're going to flood this whole complex with sodium hydroxide."

"Then I'd say we're wasting time," She replied without even a hint of hesitation.

"_The only way we're going to get her to go to the surface is if we tie her up and carry her there." _Jack had seen looks like these before.

"**I know, and that would take time. Time we don't have," **Mac answered.

"_So she's coming with us?" _

"**I guess so."**

"Uh guys," MacGyver spoke into the microphone, "we have a little change of plan here. I have a Barbra Spencer on my hands." MacGyver looked at her. She was glaring at him daring him to try and remove her. Mac smiled slightly. "She's coming with me."

"She's what!" Colsen boomed.

"You heard her," Mac answered. "She knows how to get down into the lab."

Spencer smiled at him, "This way." She gestured.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait. I really need to watch some Stargate or MacGvyer and get back into the mood for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own  
**

* * *

MacGyver froze. Barbra had led him to the edge of a long narrow shaft. It only took one glance down it for his fear of heights to kick in. He clamped his eyes shut, trying to block off the dizziness and slowly backed away from the hole. He didn't stop until he felt the wall behind him, then he opened his eyes.

Barbra was looking at him strangely. "Are you alright?"

"I don't like heights," he explained. He felt slightly ashamed as he said it, as he realized the people up topside could hear him too.

"_Good going, Mac. Colsen was just beginning to think you were able to do this," _Jack said, half in joke, half serious.

"But this is the only way down." Barbra gave him a look that clearly said if I did it so can you.

MacGyver nodded. "I know." He gave the shaft another look, then released his control over Jack's body.

Jack wasn't too surprised. Since the day he had become Mac's host, he had been the one to do the climbing, and he had already climbed down the elevator shaft today. "_Still it would have been nice if you had given me a warning," _Jack grumbled at MacGyver then flashed a grin at Spencer. "Let's go shall we?" Confidently, he stepped onto the first rung of the ladder.

"I thought you were scared of heights," Barbra said surprised. From the way he had backed away from that hole, she was certain he was never setting foot near that shaft again.

"Nah, It just takes me a moment to get used to it, that's all." Jack sent her his best I'm innocent smile, hoping she'd believe him. He began to climb down, giving her room to get on the ladder.

"I know this is a stupid time to ask," she started, thankfully the smile seemed to have worked, "but do you have a name?"

"J…uh MacGyver." Jack inwardly kicked himself. By this time he ought to be used to giving out MacGyver's name.

"MacGyver. That's a good name." She didn't notice his mistake. In fact her voice seemed rather nervous. She didn't seem nearly as confident as she had been before when they were on solid ground. "So do you do this all the time?"

"Do what? Climb down ladders?" Jack asked.

"No, I mean save people," Barbra laughed slightly.

"Its what I get paid for. Besides I like helping people," Jack admitted.

They climbed the rest of the way down in silence, each concentrating on not slipping and falling. When Jack reached the bottom of the ladder he reached up and helped Barbra the rest of the way down. "You climbed all the way up that?"

She nodded, her confidence returning now that she was off the ladder. "Yes I did. This way." She started down a rubble cluttered hall that looked very similar to the one above.

"**Okay, Jack." **

Jack sighed but didn't fight when MacGyver took control. MacGyver hurried after Spencer, who had continued ahead. "Any idea what set the blasts off?" he asked once he had caught up with her.

"No, it was so sudden I barely even had enough time to make it past the electronics lab before it exploded too."

MacGyver thought about her reply. "Huh, Stuben's lab, bio lab, electronics… Seems like all the explosions were somehow connected to the labs."

"I don't see how that's possible." She made her way around a particularly large heap of rubble. "They're all independent of each other."

MacGyver still wasn't sure if he believed that. He didn't question her statement though. Instead he asked another question. "Was this where you came up?"

"Yeah this is…"

"Hold it hold it!" MacGyver grabbed her and snatched her away from the door she was about to open. A bubbling noise could be heard and what looked like steam was coming out through the crack between the two doors. Barbra just stood there while MacGyver searched around the rubble. It only took him a second to find what he was looking for. Picking up a piece of wood he touched it to the door. The end bursts into flames. He held the stick up, thankful that he had managed to stop her from touching the door. "Is there another way down?"

"The gas chamber," she suggested.

"The what?" MacGyver put the flame out by sticking it in a pile of rubble.

"It's a nickname we have around here for a series of airlocks around a common lab that work with sensitive gases. This way." She hurried off again, this time more cautious.


	6. Chapter 6

I regret to inform you that I will not be continuing this story, as I have lost complete interest in both Stargate and MacGyver. However thundever1 has decided to continue this story with my permission so please check it out. s/8244149/1/MacGyver_the_Tokra_Season_One

Also if any one else is interested in writing a story within the Blended universe I freely give my permission.


End file.
